


30 Kisses

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: They promised to share at least 3 kisses daily.





	30 Kisses

“I’m home.” Kageyama whispered as he entered their house, not wanting to wake his husband up. His flight got delayed and they finally arrived at the airport way after midnight. Kageyama told Tsukishima early on to not bother picking him up nor wait up for him, but he was missing the blonde.

“Hey.” The side lamp flicked on and Kageyama flinched from the unexpected surprise. Tsukishima sat up as he rubbed his eyes awake.

“Damn it, you scared me Kei. Why aren't you sleeping in the room?” Tsukishima yawned as his eyes tailed Kageyama who was walking towards him.

“I was waiting for you. That stupid delay screw up my plans for tonight.” Kageyama bent down to meet Tsukishima's face and he kissed his husband deeply. They parted with a smile on their faces before Tsukishima spoke again.

“29 more.” Tsukishima leaned in again for a kiss only to get a confused response from the raven-haired.

“29, for what?”

“Have you forgotten? We're supposed to kiss each other at least three times daily. Since you’ve been gone for 10 days, you owe me 30 kisses, King.” Familiar washed over his face as he realized what the blonde was talking about.

However, instead of kissing the remaining amount left, he pulled his husband up from the couch and lead him to their bedroom.

“Come on, I have a better idea on how to give you all those 30 kisses back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone miss me? Nope. Okay.
> 
> Enjoy a very short fluff.


End file.
